sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Drop
thumbVorkommen: HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Drop ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im Sansha Hideout Komplex (Sansha-Versteck) ausgelöst werden. Alle vier Teile führen normalerweise in ein HiSec-System. Eskalation Teil 1 Beschreibung: While fighting the last defenders of this hideout, you noticed three of their ships warp out and disappear from radar. Your navigational computer has had a few minutes now to mull over the data they left and has come up with a probable destination in case you want to chase them. '' Einige Schiffe bewachen ein Newly Constructed Acceleration Gate. '''Gegner' *3-4 Destroyer (Centior Cannibal/Misshape) *3-4 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) *1 Faction Frigate (True Sansha's Ravener) - nicht immer Der Abschuss der Faction Fregatte triggert zumeist den 2. Teil der Eskalation. Ansonsten hilft der Flug durchs Tor. Die Beute dieser Frig ist wie üblich: Hundemarke, Faction Munition und in seltenen Fällen auch noch ein True Sansha Faction Modul oder ein Implantat. Wenn man durch das Tor fliegt, sieht man am anderen Ende weit entfernt drei Sansha Schiffe flüchten, eines davon mit dem Namen Gamat Hakoot. Eskalation Teil 2 Beschreibung: It seems like the weird sound once in a while coming from your left dashboard is not from the navigation computer after all, at least it seems to have calculated the whereabouts of these Sansha frigates pretty accurately. Not accurately enough though, as they warp out as soon as you enter space. Luckily your instruments manage to come up with a best approximation for their next destination. '' Déjà-vu Effekt: Wieder bewachen einige Schiffe ein Newly Constructed Acceleration Gate. '''Gegner' *3 Destroyer (Centior Horror/Monster) *4 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) *1 Faction Frigate (True Sansha's Ravener/Scavenger) ''- nicht immer'' Der Abschuss der Faction Fregatte triggert zumeist den 3. Teil der Eskalation. Ansonsten hilft der Flug durchs Tor. Die Beute dieser Frig ist wie üblich: Hundemarke, Faction Munition und in seltenen Fällen auch noch ein True Sansha Faction Modul oder ein Implantat. Wenn man durch das Tor fliegt, sieht man am anderen Ende wiederum weit entfernt drei Sansha Schiffe flüchten, es ist wieder Gamat Hakoot und seine beiden Begleiter. Popup für den Fall dass keine weitere Eskaltionsstufe ausgelöst wird: Again you warp in to far and the Sansha ships slip away into space, this time leaving no trace for you to follow. '' Eskalation Teil 3 '''Beschreibung:' Again you warp in to far and the Sansha ships slip away into space. Luckily they leave a predictable path. '' Und auch hier landet man wieder an einem bewachtem Newly Constructed Acceleration Gate. '''Gegner' *3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) *3 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Devourer) *1 Faction Frigate (True Sansha's Savage) ''- nicht immer'' Der Abschuss der Faction Fregatte triggert zumeist den vierten und letzten Teil der Eskalation. Ansonsten hilft der Flug durchs Tor. Die Beute dieser Frig ist wie üblich: Hundemarke, Faction Munition und in seltenen Fällen auch noch ein True Sansha Faction Modul oder ein Implantat. Wenn man durch das Tor fliegt, sieht man am anderen Ende wiederum drei Sansha Schiffe, es ist schon wieder Gamat Hakoot und seine beiden Begleiter. Gamat Hakoot flüchtet wieder, allerdings blieben dieses Mal seine beiden Begleiter zurück und greifen an. Gegner *2 Frigates (Centii Ravener) Eskalation Teil 4 thumb|Drop - 4. StufeBeschreibung: While fighting the two ships you managed to catch up with, the third one got away. Your instruments give no clue as to where it was headed, but just before it vanished, you picked up a distress signal from it, containing this location... '' Mam landet an einer kleinen Wolke mit einigen Veldspar Asteroiden. '''Erste Welle' *6 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Monster) - Trigger *4 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) Zweite Welle *2-3 Frigates (Centii Savage/Slavehunter) - Tracking Disruptor Dritte Welle *1 Faction Frigate (Gamat Hakoot) Die Eskalation endet mit dem Abschuss von Gamat Hakoot; es erscheitn ein Popup: Obviously the distress signal made it through to the intended recipients, this was quite a reception. In any case, there are a bit less drug runners in space after this encounter... Im Wrack von Gamat Hakoot kann man True Sansha Gegenstände und mit etwas Glück ein (oder mehrere) Centii C-Type Faction Gegenstände finden, das Salvage kann Tech 2 Qualität erreichen. Kategorie:Sansha Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:Eskalation